phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Who is Phineas and Candace's Biological Father and Ferb's Biological Mother?
Until this day, Phineas's blood father has never been mentioned once in the entire series, so a good possibility for a series finale would be if Phineas and Ferb found the truth of their real mother and father. Interestingly enough, Phineas Flynn does bear some resemblance to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the show's main antagonist. An episode with this concept is not yet officially, but since the boy's heritage is still uncertain, it is very possible Disney could create such a special. : Candace and Phineas are obviously siblings. It isn't possible because Candace and Vanessa are around the same age. Dr. Doofenshmirtz would have had to cheat on Charlene twice (or once, depending on when the divorce happened, but that would only make Candace his child, not Phineas). Charlene and Linda would not be friends if such a thing occurred. I agree with AngelxDeidrael. I really don't think Phineas and Doofenshmirtz are related since Doofenshmirtz's only child is Vanessa. If Doofenshmirtz is related to Phineas, he would have to be related to Candace as well. Vanessa would've known Candace since they switched clothes in one episode, but they didn't recognize each other at all. In fact, all they said was, "Hey!" And especially when Doofenshmirtz entered Chez Platypus in Chez Platypus, there was a scene where he just pushed through the line to get inside the restaurant since he reserved a table and he just pushed through Candace. Candace would've said, "Dad!" if they were really related. --Phineasf92 09:49, 14 April 2009 (UTC) What if Linda married Dr. D and had Candace a long time ago, but she broke up with him when Candace was just a baby? Maybe since he started fighting Perry the Platypus, Linda thought he was crazy and dumped him, but was pregnant with Phineas on the day she did so? Then Dr. D could've probably married Charlene and had Vanessa. --User:Ubiwerks365 :I agree with AngelxDeidrael and Phineasf92. Ubiwerks365's scenario is almost impossible to happen since Charlene did not know that he was fighting Perry, so that means that he started fighting Perry after his Relationship with Charlene.—Ardi 00:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Ubiwerks365's second situation is still impossible. Vanessa is definitely older than Phineas. Vanessa wasn't even aware of Perry until The Magnificent Few. -User:AngelxDeidrael :User:Ubiwerks365 What if Dr. D married Charline AFTER she had Vanessa, like when she was three or four or something, and then Phineas was born later. And another thing, in "Tip of the Day", Candace opened up her email and saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz roller skate into the toilet and she just laughed. She didn't even act like she knew him. If they were related, wouldn't Candace have said, "Hey!"? This just renders the fact that Phineas and Candace are not related to Doofenshmirtz. -Phineasf92 04:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Let me get a few things straight here, (1) You do not know how much I wish this were true (2) Alright I'm 12, big whoop! I have given my idea great thought! And (3) Has it ever occurred to you that Candace is like 15 and Vanessa is 16 and whatever Dr. Doofenshmirtz did with whoever could have been a one-time thing... well, maybe two time thing. Okay here's my story. If Vanessa is 16 and our time she would've been born in 1993 which would've been around the time he married Charlene. Now, he may have well, met Linda and she got pregnant with Candice. Then maybe about three years later he came back to Linda (they did not have to be married) and she had Phineas tough without him to see his son. Probably 15 years after his marriage he is divorced, I would say that it was his wife not him because he shows anger toward her and she seems rather neutral which to me indicates that she is sort of happy to be away but doesn't really care either and well, Heinz may be angry because he typically is a very loving/caring person believe it or not, just look carefully, but he could be upset because he still loved her when it happened... ANYWAYS!! Candace and Doofenshmirtz wouldn't have to have met because she would've been about three when he returned but Linda probably wouldn't say anything about it now would it? Now, here are the characteristics of Doofenshmirtz and Candace and Phineas share, 1. Talking, this Ferb does not do since he could never be possible related the Doofenshmirtz’s (2.) Phineas and Candace enjoy music. Ferb does to but he’s more instrumental rather than vocal… okay I would’ve come up with a third one but Candace is too hard to relate him too! Now he and Phineas both share the creativity (Dr. Doofenshmirtz is really creative, have you SEEN what he builds and how he plans to use it?!?!) Phineas and Doofenshmirtz both have that technology thing and mechanical work. They share similar hair (not colour wise but more shape). And well, the next one I going to have to explain more, we all know how Dr. Doofenshmirtz was emotionally abused, neglected, and dozens of others but have you seen what he tries to do for his daughter? He, being unlike his own father, loves Vanessa very much and does what he can for her, he even likes Perry though he won’t admit to it, except for that one time, and he hasn’t tried to deliberately hurt Charlene has he? Yes, he ripped up a poster of her but he wouldn’t really hurt her!! He is a kind person at heart!! He shares that kindness thing with Phineas and well, sometimes Candace. And if you have noticed, he has a long-ish neck and Candace definitely has a long neck and Phineas is developing that little curve in his neck, not as severe as Doofenshmirtz but it’s still there. Doofenshmirtz is also described as short. Well, Phineas is definitely short and Candace was once too short to be ‘flawless girl’ so I’m thinking she’s not one of the tallest despite her huge neck!! Plus, both Phineas and Dr. Doofenshmirtz want to do something different each day. Now, even if Candace had met Doofenshmirtz that would have been AT LEAST 13 years ago. And besides, he would’ve been in his twenties when Candace was born and think about it, he would’ve gone through his thirties and all the way up to early/mid 40’s (I just prefer to say that he’s about 42) So Candace wouldn’t have been able to recognize him at all. That’s pretty sad to think about… how could Disney allow this? ANYWAYS, well, that’s about all I’ve got. But hasn’t anyone wondered about Ferb? I guess you’re right. Whoever his mother was, was back in England. Oh yeah, Vanessa and Candace wouldn't have to of known each other and neither would Charlene. Doofenshmirtz is at least reasonable enough to know not to introduce Linda to Charlene. See, he marries Charlene. He meets Linda. Linda has Candace. Notice that this is all the while he has Vanessa and then after a period of time he gets back with Linda and she had Phineas. Now, he might have known about Candace but she wouldn't have known him. That might also be one more thing that piles up on him and causes that dark patch under his eyes, a whole other family. Maybe that's why he treats Vanessa so great (well, he loves her too but it might just be one more reason to love her)And he has been into the dating business though never quite successful... and that's about all I've got left... :I do not think that Doofenshmirtz is Phineas and Candace's real dad. And like what 32oz said Candace wouldn't have just laughed about Doofenshmirtz roller skating into the toilet she would have said or wondered something about him like "Have I seen this guy before?" or something like that. —Mai~(Talk) 02:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::It could happen... the most epic finale in all of cartoon history!! Perry would also probably resign... :( ANYWAYS!! I wasn't supporting that he wasn't their father? Sorry if I'm being negative. But she wouldn't have reconized him anyways since that was from when he was a teenager and this she would've seen him just over 10 years if she even had at all. Thus, making it nearly impossible identify him as 'someone she has seen before'. Also, he was a teen when he made that video so he still would've "changed" quite a bit since he would've seen she would've seen him last if at all. Sorry if I'm being rude, I don't mean to be. ::Sincerely, ::*32oz :User:Ubiwerks365Well, since Vanessa is only one year apart from Candace, maybe Dr. D did have her after he had Candace with Linda. Candance probably never even remembers him because 1. She'd be just a baby at the time, 2. Linda would never, ever mention him to her or Phineas. Maybe she thought he was crazy after he started building those inventions, or if he ever told her about Perry the Platypus. As for Ferb's mom, well, my guess is, like in most Disney movies, she's dead. And then Lawrence met Linda when Phineas was just a kid. Lawrence probably felt that Ferb needed a mother, and he was already in love with Linda. Resemblence is in the DNA not influenced by what the parent' behaviour. I mean... I look completely like my mom and my biological father (though he divorced my mom) share nothing in common. As for my sister, she looks more like my dad out of the two of us. on 03:25, 26 July 2009 :::Whoa, whoa! Who on earth brought Doofenshmirtz into the picture? And, for pete's sake! The creators and writers of Phineas and Ferb would never put cheating into the big picture. It would be horrible. You guys have it in your mind that Doofenshmirtz IS the father of Phineas and Candace. You guys aren't even thinking that he might NOT be. xD Doofenshmirtz married Charlene, had Vanessa, and divorced (maybe not in that order exactly). I totally don't support the Doofenshmirtz/Linda thing. Candace and Phineas probably just have a different dad, a totally different character, that the writers might put into the last season. Ferb's mom might be dead, or alive, like I said, we might find out in the later series. —Barbiene 14:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I think Dan has said that he and Swampy do not have any interest in exploring who Ferb's mom and Phineas' dad are. But, don't take that as a signal to end the discussion. Here's my opinion: Heinz's height of 6' 2" places him towards the taller people in the United States. Linda seems to be of about average height, so genetics says that a child between her and Heinz usually will be tall. Doesn't always work that way, but most of the time it does. The original connection that Ubiwerks365 came up with of the triangle head for both Phineas and Heinz is opposite between the two. On Heinz, it goes neck-chin-top of head. On Phineas, it goes neck-nose-top of head with no chin. Linda's head is a bit of a triangle, going chin-forehead-back of head, though closer to the structure of a person like you and me. A child between Linda and Heinz should not produce the head shape that Phineas has. I think the biggest factor, though, is that Heinz getting together with Linda is out of character for him. Doesn't matter if it occurred when he was still married to Charlene, divorced or just separated from her at the time (or times, to include Candace). He has a hard enough time getting dates, and the things he really sets his mind to, his schemes and inventions, don't work well either. I just don't see him being successful in forming a relationship with Linda, even if it was only for one or two one-night stands. As to Ferb's mom, there just isn't anything to go on, so any speculation we come up with will be a pure guess. — RRabbit42 16:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) From the interviews that I have heard and seen of the creators of "Phineas and Ferb", they don't really want to delve into the past like that, becuase they don't really see the importance. I know there are fans of the show that say otherwise though, and I have seen some fanfictions being written on thsi subject. I am kind of mixed on this issue really.......on the one hand, it would make for an interesting episode, BUT would, at the same time, kill the "funness" of the show. I am more inclined right now to agree with Dan and Swampy on this and not delve into the past of both Phineas nad Ferb in terms of thier parents. BigNeerav 18:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I must agree with BigNeerav and RRabbit42, but still if it were a movie it wouldn't technically take the "funness" out of it all if it were like the last episode. True, cheating/adultery probably shouldn't be used in a children's show (XD funny. I am a kid). ANYWAYS, yes, it'd probably be a bit out there for Heinz to somehow get together with Linda. But, (yeah, yeah, I know), and who knows... despite being crazy, look at what he did for his last date... he freaking blew up the moon! So I guess that could add a little and with Linda being the nice person she is... may not have been as crazy fifteen years ago. Plus, if we're going with Heinz being tall for an American, I'll share a little interesting fact. It seems as if he is from German or Austrian parody and that means he's probably from Europe and the average height for men in Germany is about 5'9 (like, RIGHT in the middle, not short middle or the tall middle... THE middle) and he's about 6'2 (5 inches taller putting him in the taller majority of the averge height but still average). So technically he's not tall for his ethinic background. Secondly, maybe Phineas just hasn't reached his growth spurt yet? And that's about all I've got at this moment and probably all I'll ever get. -32oz 15:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Category:The Backyard Who said Dr. D had to have cheated on Linda in order to get remarried to Charlene? Think about it; if your spouse started making inventions like the Shrinkinator, or the Uglienator, or started telling you that he/she was fighting a platypus that stops your plans, would you wanna stay together? I bet right before Linda noticed that she was pregnant with Phineas, she dumped Dr. Doofenshmirtz 'cause she thought he was crazy. And maybe he had a more speedy married to Charlene and had Vanessa pretty early, too, considering that she's only a year older than Candace. Or Vanessa could've already been born by the time he married Charlene. Either way, it could work. User:Ubiwerks365 :Okay... so now we're coming up with scenarios? Okay, after reading what other people had previously written the likeliness of Doofenshmirtz being Candace and Phineas's father just seem to get slimmer and slimmer (because it is pretty true). But why do you have to think about getting married, then having kid, then divorce, then marrying someone else, having kids, divorce. It doesn't always happen like that. Okay. SECOND SCENARIO (from me). Possibly in 1992 Doofenshmirtz and Charlene... err... got pregnant with Vanessa WITHOUT being married then not long after they were married (I've actually seen similar scenarios in real life). And maybe Doofenshmirtz some time later (and after Vanessa was born) some how met Linda, and she got pregnant with Candace. Several years later maybe it just didn't work out between Charlene and Doofenshmirtz or Doofenshmirtz continued cheating on her, and she found out (but not about Linda), either way, they were divorced. Doofenshmirtz looking for love (again) hooked back up with Linda and she got pregnant again with Phineas and then the two lost connection after she had met Lawrence or just possibly moved else where in the Tri-State area or something else (trying to be vague with all this). Then Doofenshmirtz started to lose the bond between him and Vanessa and now he in a world of hurt wanted revenge and Perry working in the agency shows up to stop him and then Doofenshmirtz just keeps at it and after a while he and Perry secretly become friends and then now, present day, and so on. But still, the chances of Doofenshmirtz some how being Phineas's and Candace's father are pretty slim and I also have doubts on anything of such matter making it into an episode or movie although I'd like to see it in a movie (if that ends the series). -32oz If Doofensmirtz was Phineas and Candace's real dad I think it would really mess up the whole show and at night I would be haunted.--Platypuslover11 04:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I mean, the only thing that really ties in Dr. D's plans with Phineas and Ferb is that he gets rid of their inventions so the boys don't get caught, and that their pet platypus fights him. Maybe Phineas and Ferb use discovering their true parents as one of their adventures because their mom and dad have never told them before (and who could blame Linda if Dr. D was Phineas' real father, not that I hate the guy). User:Ubiwerks365